Let Me Outshine The Moon
by WriterEm
Summary: She needs him to spell it out for her


**a. When she walks into her office she finally realises it's Valentine's day as she sees a bunch of roses on her desk. Floyd is totally out of the picture, and the last time she saw Dennis was to slap a restraining order on him so she knows no guy would of sent them to her. She pretty sure the roses are one of the teamsters playing a sick joke on her, so she doesn't react, she just plucks them from her desk and drops them in the bin. By the time Jack pokes his head round the door at midday, they're buried under a pile of paper and empty food packets, so she doesn't mention them.  
**

**b. When Jack offers to take her to dinner she only agrees because he's suggested La Marina. She knows that La Marina offers one of those eat as much as you want deals on the lobster. She can't turn down the prospect of eating her own bodyweight in lobster.  
**

**c. When he compliments her dress she thinks it's just his way of trying to make her dress better so she just rolls her eyes and smiles and offers a "That's a nice tie" back.  
**

**d. When they arrive at the restaurant he pulls her chair back and she thinks it's most probably because he realised that their waiter was the guy she told him about last time, the one that had wandering hands.  
**

**e. When he offers a toast to them, with champagne no less, she grins and says "Yeah, bet you never thought you'd spend valentines evening with your bi-curious shoe wearing head writer instead of a supermodel." He grins tightly and she decides that he's trying to be nice so she quickly says "But, thank you Jack."  
**

**f. When Jack suggests walking the few blocks back to her apartment she thinks it's most probably due to the traffic or something. She certainly doesn't think that it's because he noticed how her face lit up at the snow falling.  
**

**g. When they arrive at her apartment complex and Jack states he's going to walk her up to her door, she thinks it's because he most probably thinks that there's a likelihood of her getting raped by one of the other tenants.  
**

**h. When he's stood in the doorway and he leans in to her, she thinks he's probably aiming to kiss her cheek. So when his lips collide with hers she thinks the only thing she can do is kiss him back.  
**

**i. When her back hits the wall of her hallway, and hears the sound of him kicking the front door closed behind him, she wraps her arms around his neck and gasps against his mouth.  
**

**j. When he walks her backwards down the hallway towards her room she realises that she's actually enjoying what's occurring. Therefore her fingers head straight to his jacket lapels and push it of his shoulders, grinning as it falls to the floor.  
**

**k. When his fingers tug at the zipper of her dress she doesn't bat his hand away like she would to most men. Instead she links her arms around his neck, and meets his lips with hers. Smiling even as the fabric drops down from her chest and bunching at her waist.  
**

**l. When she feels his hands pushing the fabric down further, she decides to divest him of his shirt. She pulls it from where it's tucked in to his trousers, and swiftly unbuttons it. She's surprised at how well her fingers work whilst his mouth is nipping and sucking at her jaw and down her neck.  
**

**m. When she pops the button on his trousers and unzips them too, she steps back as they fall to his ankles. Whilst he rids himself of them and his shoes, she pulls the high heels she forced her feet into earlier on in the evening from her feet. She steps back to him and allows him to tug her closer, she wraps her legs around him, kissing him as he lifts her.  
**

**n. When he turns them, he drops to his knees on her bed, laying her down and their lips never even part. Usually she finds this part the awkward part. This divesting of underwear. Usually she'd remove her own and let him remove his boxers. But Jack takes charge and his fingers are already undoing her bra and flinging it behind him.  
**

**o. When his lips leave her mouth they travel down her neck, and she gasps as they close around her nipple. It's enveloped in a searing heat and his tongue is stroking against her. She arches a little at the sensations he's creating and feels a bit like a pornstar at her behaviour.  
**

**p. When his fingers slip underneath her panties and stroke against her sex she'd usually being feeling embarrassed. But as he groans about how good she feels she just smiles and gives into the sensations he's creating.  
**

**q. When his thumb strokes her clit, and his fingers thrust into her, he's still sucking and licking and kissing at her breasts. The fact that he's doing so much at once overwhelms her, and for the first time in her life she's coming before he's even entered her.  
**

**r. When she's lying back against the pillows he pulls her panties from her, kissing a path down her legs as he drags them slowly from her. She watches through half opened eyes as he tugs his boxers off and chucks both sets of underwear off the side of the bed.  
**

**s. When he sits back and stares at her, she blushes a little her hands reaching to cover herself. But he stops them, and utters something about how beautiful she is and then he's kissing her and she can't think about being embarrassed or not being young and blonde like all his other ex-girlfriends. She's too busy feeling.  
**

**t. When he pushes two fingers into her, he sucks on her tongue, and she whimpers. It's never been like this, she's never felt like this, and as his lips disengage from hers she tells him so. He grins at her, and she doesn't mind the fact he looks so smug with this information.  
**

**u. When he withdraws his fingers, she quickly feels him at her entrance. She lifts her hips towards his as he thrusts into her, and he groans, which is low and deep and she moans. She can't help but think they sound like some porn film. Because their skin is slick with sweat, and its slapping against each other. She's moaning, and he's groaning and grunting.  
**

**v. When he reaches between them, she feels his thumb rub at her clit. She wants to say don't bother, because she's never two orgasms but suddenly his teeth are tugging gently at her nipple and her muscles clench around him. She fades out for a moment, and when the stars have disappeared she's looking into bright blue eyes.  
**

**w. When his fingers pull her hips closer to him, she lets him, and she actively starts seeking to help him find his release. She wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls his face to hers. She starts the kiss, her teeth pulling at his lower lip, and then she's forcing him to roll. She's on top, and before she'd always hated this, because it would mean the guy was too lazy to do the work. But she's grinning against his lips as she drags herself along his length. She twists her hips a little as she sits up straight allowing him deeper into her. She grins as she clenches her inner walls around him and he growls out "Fuck..Fuck..".  
**

**x. When he growls out her name and pulses inside her she feels little triumph. The fact that he made her come and she made him come. It had been a team effort, and they certainly did make a good team. She doesn't even care that he says "Lemon" as he comes. She just smiles and collapse against his chest and pants from the excursions.  
**

**y. When his hand reaches up to brush her hair back from her forehead as he slips out of her she smiles even more. She can't remember smiling as much during sex before, this she doesn't tell him because she thinks that his ego is most probably big enough at this point.  
**

**z. When she wakes the next morning and she can feel him behind her she wriggles back against him, content as he groans a little and the hand that's cupping her breast clenches a little.**


End file.
